Felix
History Commander Felix (A-21) was one of the few survivors of the ARC Commander Program, a program that gave a select few ARC troopers superior leadership skills, weapons, survival, and problem solving training, while reserving the qualities that made ARC troopers superior to the rank and file clone. Commander Felix saw action throughout the galaxy during the Clone Wars, but went AWOL after disobeying an order to kill his Jedi general, one of the few Jedi that actually managed to gain Felix's respect as soldiers. Felix hid out on Mandalor after Order 66 until he was sought out by General Max Stratos, a Jedi who survived the Purge and was planning on reestablishing the Republic. Felix established the Prudii Akaan'ade (Mando'a for Shadow Army) as an elite legion within the Republic. He earned his keep on his first assignment, a small regime change on Dantooin, a planet that would become his home. He was assisted by the Sith Lordes Darth Caedus and Galen Marek, in deposing Bastila, a rouge Jedi who had set herself up as a monarch on a Republic world. After the mission, Felix became close friends with Galen and was on of the few witnesses to his first death. Personality and Traits In combat, Commander Felix is a ruthless fighter, who thanks to his ARC training is capable of continuing long after taking punishment that would kill a normal man. His priorities are to first complete the mission, then to get his men out safe. Always the last in the transport or the last to heal up, his men's safety is always first, but at the same time, he will not pamper them, they know there orders and are expected to follow. He is brutally efficient and an unconventional strategist. A stark contrast is the softer side that appears when he's around friends and family. He spends a lot of his off duty time, visiting his adopted sister Leia, or Lea'ika as he calls her. He can be found being over protective of his little sister and her daughters Trin and Reona or joking with Kyram. He also spends large amounts of his off duty time playing holo games with Major Mapp. Outside of combat, Commander Felix's main objective is to enjoy himself, whether it be by chasing Master Patronus with an open flame or joking around with other clone commanders. Felix may be considered an excessive drinker. He is known to drink heavily at weddings and other social occasions, or even just during down time. When he is drunk, he is bitter, well more bitter than usual, slightly morose, and possibly violent towards inanimate objects. Commander Felix was adopted by Leia Patronus as a big brother. It is widely known that he is extremely protective of his little sister and will kill anybody who threatens her. He developed a close relationship with her son, Darth Kyram, a relationship that was more brother to brother than uncle and nephew. Even though the Grand Army of the Republic is made up of brothers, he is closest to Clone Marshal Commander Appo and ARC Major Mapp. Appo, a commander with whom he has worked on many occasions and respects and trusts. Mapp is his oldest friend, and a Major who worked with him in SpecOps 7 during the Clone Wars. Shortly after the Mission to Dantooine, during mop up actions, Felix found a teen aged girl named Mareth, whose parents had been rebels and who had died fighting the Republic; he took her in as his niece and is teaching her everything he knows. He also has two other nieces Trin and Reona who he is also very protective of. Weapons and Training He was flash trained on Kamino, personally trained by Jango Fett, trained with the Cuy'val Dar, scout trained, jet trooper trained, sniper trained, he received aerial insertion training, received various weapons training, medically trained, intelligence trained, and trained in various other fields many of which are classified. Many of these courses were the bulk of the ARC Commander Program. He is proficient in using any Republic weapon and many non-Republic weapons; it is a basic requirement for any Special Forces personnel. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Inactive Characters